Woes of a Woman
by Raining-spells
Summary: OneShot. Ginny Weasley gives advice to a new generation of girls on how to deal with a man that is so unbelieveably,irresistably bad.


**Woes of a woman**

****

-One-Shot-

Draco Malfoy is probably the sexiest thing that has graced Hogwarts since, well, ever. Females alike all over Hogwarts, houses disregarded, unite together in the one common belief that Malfoy is the hottest man alive. Yes, he is a man, no longer a boy with knobby knees and awkward angles, now he has finally grown into himself making a perfect picture that stalks the halls of Hogwarts everyday.

And the woman of Hogwarts wouldn't trade anything for it.

His hair sweeps across his eyes casting a mysterious look to his features, barely concealing their hidden depths of mercury that strike lust into all that stares upon them. His well toned thighs and calf muscles, not to mention his gorgeous backside, are constantly on the mind of every female within perving distance of the Malfoy heir. The muscles that attract the most attention are of course the ones on his chest, perfectly sculptured, perfectly proportioned, these muscles are the reasons every female flocks to the Quiddich pitch in droves on a Wednesday night when he practices with his team high up in the air on his broom.

Sometimes, if their lucky, he takes his shirt off and tucks it swiftly into the back of his pants causing all females watching to sigh as the newly expose flesh glistens under his sweat.

High cheekbones, full very kissable, and very experienced lips adorn his head giving him the look of a roman god. All these features make the other boys, yes boys, of Hogwarts red with envy and the girls wet with delight. Even first year Gryffindor's bend with desire as they see the ice prince past them in the corridors, not one seeming to care if they so much as whimper in his direction he would send them to the hospital wing in a matchbox.

Ahh yes, the downside of this roman god. His Slytherinness. His Malfoy like upbringing. His sneer that contorts his features into a picture of rage that sends the same first years crooning after him into a blubbering mess of tears. This is Draco Malfoy, the cold bastard that is so incredibly bad but makes females feel so incredible good.

This is the Draco Malfoy who can send any female into a state of orgasmic shock by merely sending a smoldering glare towards her reflection in a mirror. The man that has female teachers wrapped around his little finger with witty remarks and indulgent compliments about their undying beauty.

This is Draco Malfoy, man hore, and woman seducer extraordinaire.

I suppose it's his charm, or his down right elegance at lying without detection that makes us all think he loves us, and only us. But if truth be told Malfoy has slept with nearly every woman at Hogwarts (teachers included) and has not yet once said the three words we all want to hear.

I love you. Nope, these words aren't connected with his play boy reputation, why stay with one girl when twenty could just as easily take her place? And the really pathetic thing is, we let him. We woman, feminists, all around tough girls let him sleep with us once and then throw us away like rag dolls finding him the next day sleeping with our best friends. And you know what we do then? We croon after him and accept him into our beds when he comes back. If he comes back. We watch him at school; we relish the thought that he actually spent a night with us.

And then we fall down in a broken heap when we finally figure out that he isn't ever coming back, that he didn't love you, that he never did. Your fantasies of finally being the one girl that Malfoy settles down with are over and you cry long and hard into your pillow when you know he will never spare you a second glance again.

You finally realize he doesn't love you. That he might not love anyone he has ever slept with. That maybe he isn't capable of loving anyone. And you try to hate him, you really do, and you try not to hurt when you see him snuggling with another girl because you know girls would have been just as hurt when Malfoy snuggled with you.

But you can't suppress any of your feelings because you're in love with Malfoy, just like so many others before you. And you have fallen into his trap and can't get out; some don't even want to get out. So now you are forced to live out the remainder of your Hogwarts days, watching him with your eyes always knowing he can never be yours, that you were just another notch on his well notched bed post.

That secretly, even when he didn't admit it, you knew he didn't know your name.

And as time rolls on by and years pass you sleep with more men, you perfect your skills in the bedroom and think of him. You think of his loving eyes and sweet caresses, you think of the feeling of his mouth against yours, the heat of his body and the shivers down your spine, and know that it was all the same for the hundred other girls that slept with him. But you don't care; you hold onto that memory and squeeze your eyes tight each time you sleep with another man placing instead Malfoys face on the very inadequate mans body.

And you never let anyone to far in, and you never say you love anyone else, even the man that you very nearly loved but couldn't because he wasn't Draco. So you end up alone, abandoned in your own small cottage with a stinking cat called Tabiscus and a job at Flourish and Blotts that pays a crappy amount per hour. And because of all those nights alone with your old cat Tabiscus you think of Draco Malfoy, you think of his features, his god like features, his body, his looks, his impeccable manners and sharp tongue and think of the younger generation of girls that are faced with the same problem like you.

So you give them this:

Do not cry when he orders you out of his bedroom and you see a girl waiting eagerly in the common room in a very revealing dressing gown, for that girl will want to cry when she comes out and finds another girl where she was waiting before.

Do not yell when he drags you into an abandoned closet when you're meant to be in class and snogs you senseless, the teacher will take pity on a broken heart when she sees Malfoy walk away and finds you looking disheveled in the closet.

Do not slap him when he says you're the most beautiful thing on earth, that he would never have eyes for anyone else, that your all he could think about and when you follow him around the corner just to assure yourself his not a dream you catch him reciting the same lines to another girl.

Do not beg for him to say he loves you because this will only end your fun sooner, and he will be even more hateful towards you and avoid you for the rest of his days.

But most of all do not dwell on the stupid boy like I have done. Do not spend nights waiting up expecting a romance book to come alive as part of your life. Do not expect him to be Romeo outside your window (please, he's a pureblood, he wont know who Romeo is) do not expect a fairy tale ending, all you will get for your hopes of love will be a thousand nights of coldness. A thousand memories that you spent comparing men that weren't him. A thousand days pretending that somehow he will realize he loves you.

Don't be a fool.

Don't be like me.

When you see him with a girl the next day smile and laugh.

Because she will cry and spend all her time waiting for him while you go off into the common room to meet the boy that has been staring at you longingly out of round rimmed glasses, while you stared at your lover boy.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sighed miserably and slowly got to her feet and padded her way to the kitchen still in her undies and over sized Quiddich shirt. Flicking her wand at the pot of coffee it hissed loudly and she fetched a cup to fill it with. Sinking into her chair she sipped at her coffee, even though it was much too strong and she had no milk in the house to cool it with; she placed it down and picked up the newspaper.

Draco Malfoy was in the newspaper again.

Scanning the pages quickly she find out he has had an affair with the Minister of Magic's wife and is facing charges for some other god awful thing. Turning the page again Ginny came face to face with Draco Malfoy; his photo was enlarged to fit across an entire page.

And, god damn him, he was still as handsome as ever.

Chucking down the paper and sculling the rest of her coffee Ginny jumped up and quickly got changed into her work clothes, working at Flourish and Blotts wasn't fun but it kept her occupied most of the time. Pulling on her heels and acio-ing her purse from the other room Ginny was just about to leave the house when she heard a meow come from the kitchen. Smiling gently she chucked down her bag and made her way to the kitchen acio-ing the cat food as she went.

Stroking the cat's fur lovingly Ginny placed the empty can of cat food in the bin and washed her hands, picking up her bags and jacket from the chair she had chucked them on she fumbled with her keys and called out to the seemingly empty apartment:

"By Tabiscus, no more scratching the couch either or your out with the garden gnomes tonight" Closing the door and locking it Tabiscus her cat meowed again and jumped up onto the forgotten paper of Malfoy. Turning round a few times the cat finally sat down and settled, quite rightly, with its bottom on a still god like Malfoys face.

* * *

A/N: Hello dudes out there, just to clear this story up its actually Ginny sorta saying the whole story, she fell inlove with Malfoy and all that heart break stuff happened to her right? You get it? I put a few clue things in there that are pretty obvious to me but i get the whole story plot line thing...hahaha ahh well review if you have the urge.

xoxoxo

Raining-spells


End file.
